Collection of June Themed Prompts
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M For Extreme SLASH Summaries in the header of each chapter.
1. Perk of Being Older

_Dean has always known how to handle Sam, even as a child. It isn't that surprising when de-aged! or switched!Dean (13-15) controls older!Sam so easily._

Bonus for controlling!Dean, possessive!Dean, slutty!bottom!Sam.

**Warnings**: de-aging (Dean is physically 13), handjobs, frot, rimming, barebacking, slutty!bottom!Sam, possessive!controlling!Dean, use of endearments

* * *

Dean should've known not to take the drink from the woman they were interviewing. He knew his immature jokes had been grating on her nerves, but he couldn't help himself. He didn't think twice about chugging down the lemonade she'd excused herself to get.

He didn't see the way Sam just let the liquid touch his lips as he pretended to drink. His obliviousness was how he found himself drowning in his own clothes at their motel, looking like his thirteen-year-old self.

He'd hollered about it while Sam laughed. Dean had never wanted to hurt his brother so much before and was unable to contain his frustration. He launched himself across the bed and huffed when Sam had no trouble catching him around the waist, huge arms pinning his own down against his sides.

"Like getting attacked by a kitten," said Sam, laughter pulling at his mouth.

"This isn't funny, Sam," grit Dean, looking totally non-threatening with how many freckles he had dotting his cheeks, eyes wide under his long lashes.

"I really think it is," teased Sam, setting his brother down on his feet and ruffling Dean's hair just to annoy him. "Let's go ask her what she did and figure out how to fix it."

"We can fix it by killing her," said Dean, practically shrieking when his clothes fell off his body, material too large for his de-aged frame.

"We're not killing her, Dean," laughed Sam, sitting down on their bed so he wouldn't fall down from the hilarity of the entire situation.

"This isn't the time to _laugh_, Sam," groaned Dean, bending down and pulling his boxer-briefs back up his hips.

"We're gonna go speak to her, Dean. I'm sure it will wear off eventually."

"_Wait_," said Dean. "The _hell_ am I gonna wear over there?"

"What happened to that pair of briefs that shrunk in the laundry last time we did it?"

"Oh yeah," he said, going to his duffle and rummaging around for the small shorts.

"Here," said Sam, having a hard time pulling his gaze away from the smoothness of Dean's new body, realized then why Dean was so popular with the older girls when he was hardly a teen himself. His brother's cock had been big even when he was thirteen. "_Christ_, Dean…" he said, couldn't help himself when he walked over to his big brother. He curled his fingers around Dean's dick, eyes going wide when Dean quickly hardened in his grasp.

"Oh god, _Sam_," moaned Dean, letting go of the briefs he'd been pulling up his legs.

"Hard already, big brother," whispered Sam, stroking Dean and licking his lips when a bead of precome oozed out of the slit.

"Sammy, _fuck_," gasped Dean, grasping Sam's hip and hanging on, rocking into the circle of Sam's fingers.

"God, Dean, so pretty," said Sam breathlessly, heart thudding in his chest when he noticed the flush creeping up Dean's chest, pinking his cheeks and even his ears.

"_Sam_," moaned Dean, knew he was gonna lose it any second. He got not only his thirteen-year-old body back, but also his thirteen-year-old stamina. His toes curled in the carpeting and he groaned, "_Gonna_."

"Do it, Dean. Want to see," gasped Sam, knew he should feel bad about wanting to just push Dean down and ride that young cock. He didn't, though, probably would've crushed Dean had he done it. He wanted to see Dean fall apart anyway, wanted to feel Dean's spunk on his fingers, wanted to lick it up, wanted anything his brother would give him. "Come, Dean, want to see you, big brother."

"Sammy, _Sammy_, _oh god_," whimpered Dean, would blame the sound on his de-aging if Sam made fun of him for it later. His balls pulled taut and his muscles all over tensed as he spilled, come shooting over Sam's fingers and his little brother's shirt. He tightened his hold on Sam's hip as he came down, ready to collapse without the solid muscle of Sam's body beneath his palm. "_Fuck_," he breathed, stumbling to the bed and taking a seat. "Forgot how much coming took out of me when I was a kid."

Sam hummed, not really paying attention to what his brother was saying, too busy contemplating Dean's jizz on his fingers. He made sure he had Dean's attention before he brought his hand up to his mouth, smirking when Dean let out a pitiful sound as he licked his brother's release from his fingers.

Dean groaned, could feel himself hardening again. He went fully hard when Sam straddled his lap, excited by how big Sam looked compared to his small frame. He rubbed his hands up and down Sam's thighs, eyes going wide when he realized his hands didn't even span half of Sam's powerful legs.

That sound came out of his mouth again when Sam framed his face, huge hands almost enveloping his entire head as Sam pressed their mouths together, feeding him his own come with his tongue. He moaned, lying back and pulling Sam down on top of himself, hips rocking up against his little brother's. He threw his head back and cried out when Sam ground down against him, coming once more, release getting all over his bare stomach and Sam's jeans.

"Goddamn, Dean," whispered Sam, laughing quietly when Dean passed out under him. His own cock was hard and aching in his pants, but they really had more pressing matters at hand. He smoothed Dean's hair away from his face, kissing his brother's forehead before climbing off the bed and changing his clothes. He cleaned Dean up as gently as he could, not surprised when Dean woke briefly as he pulled the boxer-briefs up Dean's narrow hips and tugged one of his t-shirts over his brother's head.

"Just put me in the car and let's go," said Dean once he woke up a little more. "I don't think my legs will work if I try and walk."

"That good, huh?" asked Sam teasingly as he helped Dean outside and to the Impala.

"You try being thirteen and having a brother that's a complete slut for your dick."

Sam looked at his brother pointedly and said, "Isn't that how all this," he waved between them, trying to encompass everything _them_ with the gesture, "started?"

"Um, _no_," said Dean, "You were _fifteen_ and I was a slut for your ass."

"Whatever, like you could keep my cock out of your mouth _ever_."

"Says the brother who was always begging and _is _always begging to get fucked."

"Hey, I'm not ashamed to say I love riding your cock. I just want to hear that you're just as desperate for me 'cuz I know you are."

Dean's huge smile was answer enough.

* * *

Nia wasn't surprised when they dropped by. She had been expecting them and teasingly offered Dean more lemonade.

He had been tempted to throw away any plan of speaking with her and just killing her anyway, was a _witch_ after all, but Sam had pulled him aside and explained that he deserved the transformation and they didn't have any evidence that Nia was involved with any dark forces.

"You need to engage in _mature _activities," she said calmly, sipping at her iced tea.

"Mature activities? What do you mean by that? If you mean _sex_ he already made me come twice since you de-aged me. Isn't that enough?"

Nia chuckled and said, "Coming isn't a mature activity. You come untouched in your dreams when you go through puberty."

"Then what _do_ you mean by mature activities?" asked Sam, punching Dean in the shoulder when he thought his brother was going to swear at Nia.

"That's all the hint I'm going to give you boys. Now, I'm expecting other guests, so if you don't mind showing yourselves out?"

Sam smiled and thanked her while Dean practically slammed out the door.

* * *

Dean was glad he only had on boxer-briefs and Sam's oversized t-shirt. It was hot as anything when they got into the Impala and he could see Sam sweating under his many layers. He grinned as he rolled down the window, resting his arm along the sill as Sam started the car.

Despite Dean's clothing situation, they decided to grab some dinner at the diner close to their motel.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the waitress when she flirted with Sam before seating them at a table. He knew Sam wouldn't do anything with the woman's advances, but Sam was _his_, damnit.

He sat right next to Sam and smiled at the waitress, frowning when she ruffled his hair and said to Sam, "You're so sweet to take your little brother out to dinner."

"I'll show you little brother," he muttered, clenching his fingers in an attempt to quell the urge to hit her.

"How old are you?"

"I'm fucking thirt-" he stopped speaking when Sam elbowed him and said, "Thirteen."

"Maybe if you're lucky you'll start looking like your big brother soon," she said, winking at Sam before taking down their orders.

He curled his arm around Sam's waist when she came back with their drinks, smirking at her when Sam automatically scooted closer to him, leaning into his touch.

"Aw, you're a good older brother," she said, setting their drinks down before letting them know their food was almost ready.

"Does she _not_ realize?"

"You only look like you're thirteen, Dean. I doubt she'd think we were _together_. But if she does, she doesn't care," said Sam, turning toward Dean and leaning down, brushing his mouth against Dean's jaw.

Dean shivered, felt the blood rushing south at the one touch. It was hot in the diner in spite of the blow of the standing fans stationed around the small diner, but he was hotter than hot, felt like he was burning up from the inside out.

"God, you taste good," said Sam, teasing his tongue over the soft curve of Dean's jaw.

"_Sam_," whispered Dean, shivering. He turned toward his brother and leant up, glad that the only other patrons were sitting at the bar, backs to them as he framed Sam's face and slanted his mouth over his brother's. He wouldn't have cared if anyone were watching if he were himself, but he didn't want to make Sam out to be a pedophile. He would gladly let anyone know that Sam was his, because Sam _is_.

He slipped his tongue into Sam's mouth, going hard when he felt Sam's moan vibrate against his lips. He pulled back from Sam, smiling at the wild look in his brother's eyes.

He squeezed Sam's thigh and turned back to his drink, smirking at their waitress when he noticed her slack-jawed expression. She didn't say a word to either of them when she dropped off their food.

It took no time at all to eat their dinners and before they knew it they'd paid for their meals and were on their way back to the motel.

The air conditioner in the room had been off and on since they'd checked in. The first night there their room had been an icebox, the second night the heat kicked on and they'd been so hot they hadn't been able to sleep. Now, the air conditioner wasn't blowing hot or cool air and the fan was busted.

"Fuck, it's hot," groaned Dean, pulling off Sam's t-shirt and splaying out over the bed.

"No kidding," agreed Sam, shucking out of his jeans and pulling off his jacket and button-up. He lay next to Dean on his side, absently rubbing his hand up and down Dean's back, amazed that his hand almost covered the entire width of Dean.

"What are we going to do about me, Sam?" asked Dean, relaxing under his brother's touch, felt the way Sam's hand easily slid over his back due to the sweat already covering his body.

Sam shrugged, "Nia said mature activities…"

"You got that flask, still?" asked Dean, sitting up when Sam got off the bed and found the flask. "Maybe drinking some of this will help," he took a pull of the liquor, "or not," he coughed, recapping the flask before lying back again.

"She didn't say that sex wouldn't fix it," said Sam after a second of thought, "she just said _you_ coming wasn't enough."

"Okay, then how would me making _you_ come be a mature activity?"

"I dunno, I guess it's mature because you actually care about how I'm feeling, about my pleasure."

Dean laughed, "Could be. Definitely only cared about getting my rocks off when I was younger."

"I mean, even if we're wrong it couldn't hurt to try, right?" asked Sam, already eying the bulge of Dean's dick in his briefs.

Dean looked at his brother and laughed, "You really getting hot for my thirteen year old self, man?"

"Not gonna lie, Dean, I don't think you ever had an awkward stage, you've been gorgeous all your life. And I _am_ pretty damned fond of having your dick inside me no matter how old you look."

"Kinda like bein' inside you," moaned Dean, arching his back when Sam climbed on top of him. "No. Hands and knees, Sam," he said, voice firm as he peeled out of his boxer-briefs, curling his hand around himself when his cock slapped back against his stomach. His eyes widened when he noticed how little hair there was on his groin. He smoothed his hand over his crotch, unused to the feel of semi-smooth skin.

Sam shivered, heard the no-nonsense in Dean's tone. He loved how, in spite of Dean's de-aging, his big brother kept in control; Dean knew what he wanted from him and how he was gonna get it. He looked back over his shoulder at Dean and groaned at the sight of Dean touching himself, running his hands all over the smooth, unmarred flesh of his chest, down further to his hard dick, proud and jutting from the beginnings of curls. "_Christ, Dean_," he moaned, head falling between his shoulders as he wriggled impatiently.

"Open yourself up for me," said Dean, curling his hand around the base of his dick, felt the heat spreading through his veins just from the small, enticing movements of Sam's hips, ass flexing every time his baby brother rocked back toward him.

Sam whimpered and teased a finger over his entrance; he was still loose from their sexing before they went to Nia's so he didn't hesitate to push two fingers inside. He keened when he heard the small sound Dean made behind him, gasping when he felt Dean's small hands on his hips, the slide of Dean's cock against the back of his thigh.

"Gonna fuck you with my tongue, Sam," said Dean breathlessly, having to take a deep breath to keep himself from coming, completely turned on from watching Sam stretch himself. He settled on his knees behind Sam, sliding his hands over Sam's ass and spreading Sam open, watching as Sam's finger worked in and out of his body. He licked Sam's hole around his brother's finger, smiling when Sam moaned and jerked back against him.

Sam's cock almost exploded all over his abdomen when he felt the first touch of Dean's small tongue against his asshole. He felt his entrance clench at the sensation, felt guilt throb in his stomach for still wanting his brother to fuck him when he was physically thirteen. He pressed his forehead against the mattress when Dean wriggled his tongue inside, figured he shouldn't feel bad about it when Dean was just as eager to be with him as he always was.

"Sammy, _god_, get the lube," moaned Dean, rubbing the flat of his tongue over Sam's hole while his brother reached for the lube. He quickly popped off the top and squeezed some between Sam's cheeks, rubbing his fingers through the gel and working his fingers inside.

Sam shivered, used to the thickness of Dean's fingers, didn't know what to think when his cock jerked and dribbled against his abdomen and onto the comforter. He chuckled when Dean's hand slipped on his hip, both of them so covered in sweat, air thick with sex and humidity. He was amazed neither one of them had burst into flames it was so damned hot in their motel room.

"God, little brother, you ready?" asked Dean breathlessly, cock so hard between his legs he couldn't help but rut against his brother as he waited for Sam to answer.

"Yeah, Jesus, Dean, fuck me," moaned Sam, looking back at Dean as his brother slicked up his cock with lube. He still couldn't believe how gorgeous his brother was, body practically dripping with sweat, body lean and freckles everywhere he could see, cock thick and hard where it jutted out from his body. He growled when Dean pressed up against him, narrow hips bony against his ass when Dean thrust in to the hilt in one movement.

Dean shivered when he felt Sam clench around him. He moaned and curled his arms around Sam's waist, breath hitching when he couldn't even curl his arms all the way around Sam's hips. He angled himself so he could curl his other hand around Sam's dick, stroking Sam before he started moving. "Christ, Sam," he gasped, pulling his hips back and snapping forward, strangled sound falling from his mouth at how sensitive his cock was to the tightness of Sam surrounding him.

"Dean, _shit_," breathed Sam, feeling the slide of Dean's legs against his every time his brother moved. They were both so slippery with sweat he was surprised neither of them had fallen off the bed yet. He groaned when Dean dug his fingers into his stomach, sure that was the only reason they were both still on the bed.

He swore when Dean pressed all along his back, all along meaning Dean's forehead barely reached the middle of his spine. He groaned when Dean began thrusting, deep and slow not only because that's how he liked it, but probably also because if Dean moved any faster his big brother would most likely lose it and come before Dean could even get him off.

"God, Sammy," said Dean, squeezing Sam hard as he rocked into his brother, muscles of his abdomen tightening when Sam's asshole fluttered and clenched around him.

Sam's breath hitched when Dean licked and sucked a bruise into his spine, shivering when Dean nipped at the sweaty skin of his back. He dropped down to his forearms, ass higher in the air, angle allowing Dean to hit his prostate with every one of Dean's thrusts. He moaned when Dean slid a hand up his chest, smooth nails raking over his skin before Dean pinched a nipple. His hips jerked and he moaned when Dean swore behind him.

"So fucking pretty when you move for me, Sammy," groaned Dean, pulling back to watch the slide of his dick in and out of his little brother. "All for me, little brother. Look good on my cock," he said, so weird to hear himself talk dirty to Sam in his thirteen year old voice, getting deep like his older self's voice, but still a little shaky on certain words.

"Fuck yes, Dean, just for you," moaned Sam, fucking back against his brother, practically mewling every time Dean rocked into him and rode over that spot.

"Fucking _mine,_ little brother," husked Dean, biting Sam's skin when he thought about the waitress at the diner, soothing his tongue over Sam's skin when he remembered how Sam paid no attention to her, leaning into his touch and not hesitating to kiss him while they were there even though he looked thirteen.

He tightened his fingers around Sam's dick, felt that familiar burn low in his belly, couldn't forget why they were having sex in the first place.

"Harder, Dean, _please_," gasped Sam, hips rolling back into Dean's thrusts, moaning at the slap of Dean's hips against his thighs with each of his big brother's thrusts. "Close, man," he whispered, wiping his forehead against the comforter, sweat stinging his eyes, but he didn't care, only cared about the intense pleasure inching through his veins, about the pound of Dean's cock in his body, about the kisses Dean peppered across his lower back as his brother worked them both closer to their releases.

"Want it, Sam. Give it to me, little brother," growled Dean, brushing his mouth over Sam's back when Sam shuddered, muscles clenching wildly around him when Sam shouted his name and came over his fingers, spurting across the comforter. He groaned, skin tingling and an intense ache shooting through his entire body. He bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out, not even hearing his brother's worried voice as pain shot through him.

He collapsed on top of Sam, letting go of his lip when the pain quickly subsided. He opened his eyes, didn't even realize he'd closed them until they fluttered open. He rubbed his face against Sam's hair, eyes going wide form the fact that he could actually _reach_ Sam's hair. He looked at himself and sighed in relief when he found that he was himself again, scar-marred skin, bowed legs and muscle.

"You're _you_," groaned Sam, wriggling under the weight of his big brother, all hundred and eighty pounds of him. "Christ, Dean, get _off_," he moaned, sighing when Dean apologized and righted them both. He gasped when Dean moved, muscles going taut when Dean hit his prostate again. "Fuck, Dean, do it," he rasped, voice shot from all the sounds he'd been making. He moaned when Dean curled his hands over his hips, five more thrusts until his big brother went tense and moaned his name, filling him with his release.

"_Jesus Christ_," panted Dean, carefully easing out of his brother and collapsing next to him. He slid his hands down his chest, glad that he was himself again. "Guess you were right again, baby boy," he said, groaning when Sam flopped on top of him.

"Of course I was," mumbled Sam, snuggling against his big brother despite the heat of the room and the sweat on their skin. He knew they were both going to be sticky when they woke up, but he could care less, content with the ache and lethargy that came with a great fuck.

"Hey, Sam," said Dean, cock still half-hard.

"Yeah?"

He made sure to capture Sam's gaze before glancing at his dick, smirking when Sam slid his hand down his stomach.

"'nother go?"

Dean grinned and eased Sam onto his back. "Perk of being older; don't immediately pass out after I come," he laughed, spreading Sam's legs wide and crushing his mouth against his baby boy's.


	2. Tight

_Sam is so tight that he needs Dean to stop a few times between pushes. Dean doesn't want to hurt him, but Sam is desperate for it. So, they keep going. After the pleasure/pain of it all, Sam insists Dean stay inside of him. I've never felt so whole before, he tells Dean._

**Warnings**: underage [Sam is 14, Dean is 18], outdoor!sex, fellatio, handjob, rimming, barebacking, bottom!Sam, use of endearments, schmoop

* * *

The air conditioner was broken, the windows didn't open, and the motel pool was about as clear as swamp water. Dean and Sam had absolutely no refuge against the stifling heat of their motel room or the sticky humidness of the Podunk town they were staying in.

Sam sighed, pushing his sweaty hair back from his face as he stared out the window, waves of heat blurring on the horizon. He groaned when he felt sweat drip down his bare spine; sure his boxer-briefs were saturated with perspiration.

"Hell," said Dean from his place on the floor, figured it was the best place to stay cool since heat rose and all. "We're in hell, aren't we?" he moaned, wiping his hand across his sweaty brow. He'd been around for eighteen years, been across the country more than a few times, but he'd never felt heat as hot as they were experiencing.

It didn't help that the area around them was flat, no chance of getting thunderstorms from the mountains, certainly no forecast of any brewing storms. There weren't even any clouds in the sky, baby blue only interrupted by the bright yellow-white of the wicked sun.

He let out a slow breath; hurt to breathe it was so fucking hot.

"Time for another shower?" asked Sam hopefully, could barely muster up enough energy to direct his question at his brother rather than at the window.

"Read my mind," said Dean, groaning when he pulled himself up from the carpet. "Let's go," he said, curling his arm around Sam's waist, dragging his little brother into the bathroom.

"Why you gotta grab at me?" moaned Sam, tiredly leaning against Dean's chest as Dean got the shower running, always so exhausted when the weather got hot.

Dean carded his hand through Sam's hair, shivering when Sam's mouth brushed over his nipple. "Get in there, kid," he said, hurrying Sam into the shower after Sammy peeled them both out of their underwear.

He laughed when Sam swore, shivering under the icy spray of water over his head and body. "Plan on sharing?" he asked, stepping behind Sam, caging him against the tiled wall, smile pulling at his mouth when Sam turned and curled his arms around him.

"Can we stay in here all day?" asked Sam, teeth already chattering from the cold.

Dean chuckled, rubbing his hands up and down Sam's arms in an attempt to rub the goosebumps away. "Kidding me? You'd get hypothermia in here."

Sam rolled his eyes and pushed back from Dean, rubbing his hands through his messy hair before he scrubbed at his body, trying to wash off the feeling of sweat and heat.

Dean watched in amusement, flicking Sam's peaked nipple much to Sam's annoyance. "Done?" he asked, knew they were both going to get sweaty the second they climbed out of the shower.

Sam rolled his eyes, gasping when Dean abruptly shut off the shower. "Suck," he groaned, shaking the water off before climbing out of the shower, smacking Dean's ass and laughing at the squeak Dean let out.

"Bitch," said Dean, curling an arm around Sam's neck and digging his knuckles into this little brother's skull.

Sam pushed away from Dean and took his place by the window after he pulled on fresh underwear, not before Dean pulled him around and delved into his mouth. He let out a slow breath, brow furrowing when he looked out at the field across the road, long grass swaying in the breeze.

"Dean!" he said excitedly, spinning around and practically falling on Dean when he dropped down by his brother.

"Watch my junk, man," groaned Dean, Sam's flailing limbs a hazard to the merchandise.

"There's a breeze," said Sam slowly, watching Dean's face and laughing when Dean realized just what he was trying to tell him.

"Across the way?" asked Dean, jumping up and looking out the window. "What are we waiting for?"

Sam nodded and pulled the comforter off of one of the beds and grabbed a card key, flying out the door after his big brother across the street and into the field. He rolled his eyes when Dean snatched the comforter from him, laughing as he watched Dean fluff out the blanket.

He snorted when Dean jumped onto the blanket, lying down next to him when Dean splayed out. "Nice," he said quietly, eyes falling closed when the breeze crossed his face, gently ruffling his bangs over his eyes.

"Sweet relief," groaned Dean, already felt a hundred times cooler just from the small breeze.

"Got that right," said Sam, pushing his hair away from his eyes and smiling at his brother when the breeze picked up, old blades of grass pulling out of the ground and landing around them.

Dean let his eyes fall closed, not pushing Sam away when his little brother threw an arm across his stomach and pressed against his side.

"Thought the heat was gonna kill us," he said softly, eyes fluttering open when the hue of the red behind his eyelids changed. He was amazed; there were clouds, big white fluffy clouds blowing in from the east.

"Thank god," moaned Sam, felt the air get cooler the instant the few clouds settled above them.

Dean hummed in agreement and curled his arm around Sam's neck, fingers absently combing through Sam's hair. He smiled when Sam started making noises, pleased sighs and soft contented moans.

He felt Sam's chest begin to rise and fall evenly, knew the heat sucked out all of Sammy's energy. He let his brother nap, keeping an eye out and making sure his Sammy was safe.

Dean must've dozed, too, because he startled awake when Sam squirmed against him, little brother's dick a hard line against his hip. He stroked Sam's bare flank, smiling when Sam slowly woke.

"Hey there, tiger. Been dreaming about me?" he asked, sliding his hand around Sam's hip, teasing his fingers over Sam through his underwear, eyes going dark when Sam moaned.

"Maybe," said Sam, hips moving with Dean's palms, body eager for the relief Dean was offering. "_Dean_."

"Want me to take 'em off?" asked Dean, pulling at Sam's shorts before Sam even had a chance to answer.

"Yours, too," said Sam, pushing ineffectively at his brother's boxer-briefs.

"Getting there, baby boy."

Sam sat up and watched Dean peel out of his shorts, eyes going wide when he saw that Dean was already hard. "Just from touching me?" he asked, scooting forward and tugging Dean's dick.

"The sounds you make, kid," added Dean, eyes shuttering closed when Sam thumbed at the head, slicking the crown with his precome.

Sam pressed closer to Dean, mouth brushing his brother's when he said, "Wanna suck you."

"Nobody's stopping you," panted Dean, groaning when Sam pushed him onto his back and shouldered in between his legs. "Gonna suck me good, baby?"

Sam shook his head and he frowned, heart skipping a beat when Sam grinned.

"Gonna get you slick so you can fuck me," said Sam, more of a question than anything else.

"Don't have lube out here, Sammy," gasped Dean, palming Sam's head as Sam descended on him. He groaned when Sam fluttered his tongue along the length of him, sucking hard at the head when he got there.

Sam pulled back and said, "Isn't there something else?"

"Can lick you open, but it's still gonna hurt a lot, Sammy," said Dean, fingers stroking over Sam's cheek.

Sam hesitated a moment, feeling the throb of his dick at the idea of having Dean inside him. His body made the decision for him. "I want to do it," he said decisively, knew that his brother would try his damnedest not to hurt him, to try to make their first time pleasurable for the both of them.

Dean nodded and eased Sam away from his lap. "Alright, then, lie back," he said, all of his attention on Sammy. "Gonna make you come first, help you relax a little before I start stretching you."

"Use your hand," moaned Sam, had such a thing for Dean's hands, rough from handling guns and his Baby, but so damned tender whenever Dean touched him, curl of his fingers soft, but tight like he liked.

Dean couldn't argue. He took Sam in his hand, other hand planted on Sam's belly, rubbing soothing circles as he worked his fist up and down Sam's dick.

"Oh, _Dean_," moaned Sam, hips hitching, pleasure shooting through him when Dean twisted his wrist as he reached the base.

"Okay?" asked Dean, smiling when Sam gave him a frantic nod, head tossed back against the comforter. He was glad for the cloud coverage, knew they'd both be burning up without the shade of the clouds and the gentle breeze.

"Don't stop," keened Sam, clutching at Dean's bicep, Dean sliding the hand on his belly up his chest and teasing his hard nipples. "_Dean_."

Dean grinned and sucked Sam's navel until Sam squirmed. He licked and sucked his way up Sam's chest, still stroking Sam as he sucked Sam's nipple between his lips.

"Dean, _oh god_," moaned Sam, fingers digging into Dean's arm. He felt his muscles tensing, felt that white hot heat spreading through his veins, knew he was about to lose it. "Dean, I'm close," he panted, watching as Dean straddled his lap, head tipping back when Dean took both their cocks in his hand, rubbing the crowns together. He lost it when Dean squeezed the heads in his fist, crying out his brother's name as he covered Dean's fingers and his own stomach with his release.

"God, Sammy, so pretty, baby," said Dean breathlessly, eyes riveted to Sam's flushed face, couldn't take his eyes away from the pleasure he saw there.

"Dean, can we…"

"Get on your hands and knees," instructed Dean, watching as Sam hurriedly got on his hands and knees, tight little ass jutted up in the air.

He rubbed his palms over the tight curve, chuckling when Sam jerked. He pat Sam on the butt, sliding his dick between Sam's cheeks, reveling in the small sounds Sammy made. "You're sure?" he asked, rubbing his palms over Sam's spine, watching as Sam slowly relaxed.

"Yes," breathed Sam, shivering when Dean trailed his hands up his sides.

"Want me to eat your ass, baby boy?"

"_Dean_," moaned Sam, dick already hard again just from Dean's words, it might have helped that he was fourteen and took no time at all to recover, but the things Dean said helped _a lot_.

"Tell me, Sammy," said Dean, dropping down behind Sam and pressing a kiss to the juncture of Sam's thigh and butt, laughing at the way Sam squirmed back against him for more. "Not gonna do it if you don't say, little brother…"

"Want you to lick me open, Dean," he breathed, face flushed.

"You do?" asked Dean, teasingly rubbing the tip of his tongue over Sam's taint.

"Fuck, Dean, _please_ do it," groaned Sam, felt sweat beading across his skin again.

Dean hummed and dragged his tongue up Sam's crease, swirling his tongue around Sam's hole before licking up to the base of his spine.

"Oh, Jesus," panted Sam, hips wriggling for more. He looked back at Dean and breathed, "_More_."

Dean smirked, leaning back down and spreading Sam open. He blew over Sam's entrance, chuckling when Sam's muscles clenched and fluttered at the sensation.

"Dean, don't play," begged Sam, rocking back toward Dean, head dipping between his shoulders as Dean dove back in.

Dean flicked his tongue over Sam's hole, focusing on the tight ring of muscle. "Fuck, you taste good," he growled, taste of Sam and sweat strong between Sam's cheeks.

"Oh, god, _Dean_," keened Sam, catching his bottom lip between his teeth and fucking back against Dean's tongue. Dean pressed the tip of a finger against his hole and he gasped, wriggling as Dean rubbed the tip of his digit over his body. They'd done a lot with one another before, but his big brother had never touched his hole like he was doing now. Dean teased a finger over his asshole while Dean blew him and he'd come harder than he ever had before. He couldn't imagine how hard he was going to come when Dean put his dick inside him.

"Ready for a finger?" asked Dean quietly, carefully rubbing and licking Sam's hole. He chuckled when Sammy moaned out a yes. He slicked his finger with saliva, rubbing his finger through Sam's crease before he gently nudged Sam's hole. He held his brother as he rubbed at Sammy, rubbing his other hand up and down Sam's back to keep him relaxed.

Sam gasped, tip of Dean's finger slipping into his body. He groaned when Dean licked him again, knew his brother was trying to add more saliva to help slick the way. "God," he grunted, brow furrowing when Dean slowly eased more of his finger in. "_Wait_."

Dean froze, sure he'd hurt his baby brother. "Alright?" he asked, voice tight with concern. He knew they should've waited, until they were back in the motel where there was lube and a semi-comfortable bed, where he'd have all the time he needed to stretch Sam open with his tongue and fingers, slide his cock in real easy and make Sam come.

"_Yes_," hissed Sam, shifting when he felt Dean's finger twitch inside his body, "just _wait_."

"Lemme know when you're ready, kid," muttered Dean, pressing a kiss to the inside of Sam's thigh, nibbling at the softness there and mirroring Sam when his baby brother let out a slow, tight breath. He kissed his way up the back of Sam's thigh, sucking a bruise into Sam's butt cheek before licking his way to the small of Sam's back. He pressed a kiss at the start of Sam's crack, carefully wriggling his finger when Sammy wiggled, hips easing back against his finger.

"Okay, go. But _slow_," moaned Sam, swallowing hard when Dean slowly eased his finger deeper. He was surprised when Dean's biggest knuckle breached his body, breath hitching at the stretch. "_Fuck_."

"_Sam_."

"Okay," he reassured, "just a second, alright?" He eased down onto his forearm and reached behind himself, awkwardly covering Dean's hand on his hip with his own, letting Dean know he truly was okay.

"More?" asked Dean, tenderly circling his finger, frowning when Sam let out a pained noise.

"Need more, _yes_," moaned Sam, pressing his forehead against the comforter, shivering when Dean leant in and lapped at his hole, slicking his finger with saliva, laving over his asshole in an attempt to push more into his body to ease the burn. He hissed, felt the webbing between Dean's fingers against his body, knew Dean's entire finger was inside his ass. "_God_," he breathed, muscles clenching when Dean moved his finger.

"Gonna move it, okay?" He gently pulled his finger out at Sam's nod, easing it back in slowly, stilling when Sam told him to stop. "Sam, are you su-"

Sam was quick to turn toward his brother, eyes narrowed. "Of course I'm sure, Dean," he said, wasn't going to stop now that they started, desperate to feel Dean inside him, definitely worth the pain and burn he was experiencing now to have Dean fuck him after.

"Say when," whispered Dean, leaning over Sam, sucking kisses across the breadth of Sam's shoulders, gently brushing his mouth over the curve of Sam's shoulder, nodding when Sam gave him the go-ahead. He took his time stretching Sam with one finger, slowly easing it in and out of his brother's body, curling it when Sam was more relaxed and searching out that spot. A grin spread across his face, little brother moaning underneath him, definitely found Sammy's prostate as Sam writhed and spasmed on his digit.

"_Dean_," whimpered Sam, rocking back on Dean's finger, gasping every time Dean's finger brushed over something inside him that made his vision blur.

"Ready for more?"

Sam felt his muscles tighten when Dean tentatively rubbed the tip of a second finger over his entrance, knew it was going to hurt, but so ready for the stretching to be over so he and Dean could have sex. He nodded, gasping when Dean pulled his finger free. He watched as Dean licked over his second finger, groaning when Dean pulled his first finger into his mouth again, couldn't believe Dean didn't even care where his finger had just been. Knew Dean probably _wouldn't_ considering where his _tongue_ had just been anyway.

He took a deep breath, concentrating on the feel of Dean's hand rubbing his lower back, focusing on that sensation as Dean rubbed two fingers over his hole. He jerked when he heard Dean spit, wrinkling his nose at the feeling of a glob of Dean's saliva sliding down his crack, swallowing hard when Dean began to work both of his fingers into his body.

Sam was proud of himself when he only had to tell Dean to stop once, fingers halfway into his body. The sensation of Dean's fingertips teasingly brushing over his prostate definitely encouraged him to take the rest of Dean's fingers.

"So good, Sammy," praised Dean, amazed that Sam was working through the pain so they could be together. He slowly worked his fingers apart, quickly stopping when Sam whimpered, all his energy on making sure Sam wasn't hurting too badly. He knew that even with proper lube and preparation, dick in ass for the first time was painful. He wanted to give Sam what his little brother wanted, but his protective side came out, heard Sam's pained hiss, stilling before he asked, "Sam, are you absolutely sure, baby?"

"You keep askin' and I'm eventually going to say _no_," groaned Sam, really, _really_ wanted for his big brother just to shut up and finish stretching him, slick up his cock and go to town; _knew_ that Dean wouldn't do any of those things until his big brother was certain that they could fuck with little pain on his part.

"Okay, Jesus, sorry," said Dean, shutting up and focusing on readying Sam for his cock. He eased his fingers out of Sam when he was able to slide two fingers in and out of Sam's body without Sam asking him to stop. He slicked up three fingers, eyes locked on Sam's as he licked over his digits. He pushed Sam's hair away from Sam's forehead, leaning down and catching Sam's mouth as he gently prodded at Sam's hole, hissing in sympathy when he tried to press all three of his digits in without any success, shushing his little brother's whimpers and peppering kisses down Sam's spine.

He ducked down behind Sam again, licked around and between his fingers, hoping to lube up Sam's hole with more saliva so he could ease his fingers inside Sam's body.

"Oh _god, _Dean, _wait,_" gasped Sam, eyes clenching in pain when Dean managed to work three fingers in up to the first knuckle; he could tell that Dean only made it there, felt the slight curl of Dean's fingers inside him after a few moments. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and repeating the process until the burn in his backside subsided a little. He caught Dean's gaze and gave a little nod, biting his lip when Dean spread his cheeks a little wider, knew Dean was watching the slide of his fingers into his body, watching as his muscles gave way to his digits, diligently observing any spasm of his muscles to indicate he needed to slow down.

A small sound fell from his mouth, chest heaving, Dean's fingers as deep as they could go. He shifted uncomfortably, sweat coating his body and not just from the heat.

"Almost there, Sam," soothed Dean, palm sliding over the curve of Sam's ass, up his spine and down, gently massaging Sam's tense muscles. He carefully spread his fingers when Sam said he was ready, slow stretch of his digits before he pulled them back together and twisted them deeper inside his little brother.

"_Dean_," grunted Sam, falling onto his forearms when that shock of intense pleasure broke through the pain and burn, crying out when Dean hummed and continued manipulating his prostate. He managed to get a hand between his body and the comforter, curling his hand around his dick; knew he would come from Dean's fingers if he didn't try and hold on.

"Doing okay, baby boy?"

Sam nodded, moan falling from his mouth when Dean brushed over his prostate again. "Dean, _do it_," he grit, whimpering in pain and loss when Dean slowly eased his fingers free. He clenched his muscles, felt so empty without the stretch of Dean's digits inside his body. He heard Dean spit again, knew his big brother was coating his erection, jerking when he felt the wet heat of Dean's saliva drip down his crack. "C'mon, Dean, _please_," he keened, definitely desperate for his big brother's dick.

He moaned again, rocking back against the tease of Dean's thumb over his stretched hole, looking back at his brother, watching as Dean curled his hand around his dick and teased his entrance with his cockhead.

"Ready?" asked Dean breathlessly, couldn't believe he was doing this, taking Sam out in the middle of a goddamn field under the brutal sun and sparse smattering of clouds, saliva for lube and Sammy prepped and willing underneath him.

"More than," gasped Sam, swallowing hard when Dean planted a hand on his hip, felt the pressure of Dean's cock against his asshole, brow furrowing as Dean slipped inside his body just a fraction of an inch. "_Wait_," he cried out, rolling his bottom lip into his mouth, sucking at it when he couldn't focus on anything but the stretch of his muscles around Dean's dick. "Hang on," he muttered taking a deep breath, letting it out when Dean leant over him and kissed the back of his neck.

"God, Sammy, still fuckin' tight," groaned Dean, felt Sam's stuttered inhale after Sam asked for more, knew Sam was hurting. "Dude, if it's too much, _say_, alright?" he said, eyes falling closed, moaning as Sam rocked back against him, obvious that Sam was going to be his stubborn self, wasn't going to tell him to stop.

"Just a second," whispered Sam, focusing on the heave of his chest as he breathed, wriggling back against Dean and crying out when more of his brother slipped into his body. "_Fuck_."

"_Sam…_"

"M'okay," panted Sam, teeth digging into his lip when he asked Dean for more. He groaned, breathing hard when Dean slipped in balls deep, relieved breath falling from his mouth when he realized that he'd gotten through the worst of it.

"Okay?" asked Dean, heard Sam's put-upon sigh and he rolled his eyes. "Just worried about you, kid. First fuckin' time and we don't even have any lube."

"I'm _fine_, Dean, I can handle some pain. Not like I haven't been thrown around by angry spirits and the like."

"This is different," said Dean, grunting when Sam shifted on his cock, felt himself slip that much deeper into his little brother's body.

"Oh?"

"You're _willingly_ putting yourself through this."

"Right, because I _want_ this," moaned Sam, breath hitching when Dean circled his hips, felt the pull of Dean's cock on his insides. "_Damn_."

He hissed, told Dean to _move_, figured the pain pulsing through his backside and up his spine would dissipate once he got used to the feeling, once Dean found his prostate. He curled his fingers around his dick, only half-hard, stress of Dean breaching his body causing his erection to flag.

"Lemme," said Dean, reaching around Sam's body, stroking Sam's dick, chuckling when his little brother went fully hard with only a few strokes.

"Know I love your hands," offered Sam in explanation.

"I can _feel _that," said Dean, rubbing his thumb over Sam's crown, smile pulling at his mouth when Sam lurched beneath him.

"C'mon, Dean, read—_Christ_," he moaned, shivering when Dean twisted his wrist, cock jerking and leaking over his big brother's fingers at the sensation. "Ready for you to move," he finished, crying out when Dean hummed and gently pulled back, felt the slow drag of Dean's cock along his insides. He gasped, telling Dean to wait, so awed with how patient Dean was with him.

"So fuckin' hot and tight, Sammy, _goddamn_," groaned Dean, rubbing his cheek against Sam's hair, heard the pained sound Sam made when he pushed back inside his baby boy.

"_Dean_," gasped Sam, crying out, shock of pleasure spreading up his spine when Dean shifted, letting Dean know his big brother found that spot.

"Okay?"

"_Right there_," moaned Sam, rocking back against Dean, head falling between his shoulders as Dean brushed against his prostate. He could ignore the stretch of Dean's cock inside him, completely absorbed in the pleasure of Dean against his prostate, pleasure so intense he was sure he'd explode.

Dean grinned, shallowly thrusting, sure to listen to the sounds Sam made, knew when he angled wrong and when he brushed against that pleasure center. "Fuck, Sam," he breathed, watching the muscles in Sam's back ripple as his little brother shuddered in pleasure.

"_Wait_," grunted Sam, brow furrowing when Dean pulled back, not ready for the drag of Dean's length over his muscles. "Warn me when you're gonna do that, _jeez_," he panted, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry," whispered Dean, kissing the back of Sam's head, tightening his hand around Sam's cock as he carefully pushed back inside Sam.

"_That's it_," moaned Sam, eyes falling closed, rolling back into Dean's thrusts, small keens falling from his mouth every time Dean rocked his hips, hit his prostate with every small movement of his hips. He barely noticed the pain, so immersed in the pleasure of Dean's dick against his prostate and the curl of his big brother's fingers around his dick that the burning stretch had subsided to a dull throb compared to the pulse of bliss through his veins.

He felt his muscles tightening, constant brush of Dean's cock against that spot pushing him closer to orgasm. He rocked into Dean's fist, back on his big brother's dick and moaned. "_Dean_, close…"

Dean moaned in acknowledgement, balls drawing taut between his legs. He felt the flutter of Sam's muscles around him, felt the dribble of Sam's precome over his fingers, knew he'd come the second Sam found his release, would be overwhelmed with sensation when Sam's muscles clamped around him and his baby boy came all over himself and his fingers. "Want you to, little brother," husked Dean, voice rough from strain, bottling up everything he was feeling to ensure Sam's wellbeing.

"_Dean_," moaned Sam, covering his big brother's hand on his cock, "_move_," he grit, breath hitching when Dean started moving in earnest, slow drag out, even slower push back in, thrusts tender but so damned deep. That tinge of pain returned, only amplifying the pleasure whenever Dean rubbed against his prostate. He felt his blood humming through his veins, balls heavy and taut between his legs, cock steadily leaking onto the comforter and over Dean's fingers. "So close," he groaned, managing to turn his head around and catch Dean's gaze, catching his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes falling closed when Dean lurched and caught his mouth.

He whimpered against Dean's mouth, body overwhelmed with sensations, breathing his big brother's name as he came, spurting over himself, Dean, and the comforter.

"Christ, _Sam_," groaned Dean, muscles tensing when Sam seized up around him, buried so deep in his baby brother when he came, filling Sam with his release, biting the back of Sam's neck as his balls emptied and his muscles spasmed. He let himself lean on Sam for a moment, getting his breath back before he sat up again, felt the pleasant thrum through his body and the ache of a good fuck in his knees. "Gonna pull out," he said breathlessly, so much for catching his breath.

He gasped when Sam moaned out a 'no', eyes going wide when Sam clenched purposefully around him. "Sam, wha-"

"Never felt so whole," muttered Sam, sure Dean would at least chuckle at his girliness, totally surprised by the gentle pass of Dean's fingers over his side, the way Dean curled an arm around his waist so he could tug him around so that his big brother was spooned up behind him, butt snug in the cradle of Dean's hips, Dean still buried deep inside him.

"Me, neither," whispered Dean, heart lurching in his chest when he realized the immense truth in his words; made him curl his arms around Sammy all the tighter and crowd against him.


	3. Always

_Sam likes to wear Dean's shirts, they're big on him, and they smell like him._

Walking in on Sam putting onone of Dean's dirty shirt and moenning into it right before, he get turned on and posessive. Slamming Sam into the bed, biting, and using a lot of spit for lube.

MINE MINE MINE  
FOREVER

**Warnings**: underage [Sam is 14, Dean is 18], scent kink, possessive!Dean, biting, rimming, barebacking, bottom!Sam, use of endearments, schmoop

* * *

It really was too hot to wear layers during his morning jogs, but it was a hazard of their training; didn't know when one would need extra clothes. It wasn't a surprise to Dean when he got back to the motel room and he was drenched in sweat, t-shirt and hoodie saturated with dark perspiration stains.

Dean collapsed next to his little brother on the bed, humming when Sam turned toward him with a tired grin on his face.

"God, you smell good," moaned Sam sleepily, sluggishly tugging his brother closer, loved when Dean draped himself all over him after one of his runs.

Dean grinned at Sam and had to practically peel away from his little brother, chuckling when Sam pouted and flopped back on the bed, snuggling under the covers again. He pulled off his hoodie and sweat-soaked t-shirt, chucking them on the bed and laughing when Sam pulled them to his chest.

He laughed when he told Sam he was going on an errand run and Sam just groaned again, burying his face in his clothes. He pulled on a fresh t-shirt, foregoing another layer with the logic that wearing one would just create more laundry for them. Dean snatched up his keys and offered a quick 'See you later, Sammy,' before he headed out the door.

It didn't take long for him to pick up beer and soda at the convenience store before he grabbed some take-out for breakfast at the diner. He could've probably walked if he were capable of carrying all of his goodies in two hands.

"Sam, I'm back," he called, eyes going wide when he saw Sam freeze. He took his time looking at his little brother as he set the drinks and their lunch on the table, noting the pull of his sweaty t-shirt across Sam's shoulders like he was about to get into it. A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Continue."

Sam whimpered and pulled his big brother's t-shirt all the way on, moving a little so the hem of Dean's t-shirt twirled slightly around his thin legs. Dean was only four years older than him, but his big brother was a lot bigger. He was fourteen and still slim and scrawny, so it wasn't a surprise Dean's clothes hung off his body, t-shirt collar almost falling off his shoulders. He caught a handful of t-shirt, bringing it up to his nose and inhaling, loved the smell of Dean; spice, leather, and sweat.

Dean swallowed hard, watching as Sam's cock hardened, erection tenting his t-shirt. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth, hand falling to his groin when Sam sat hard on the bed; face still buried in his shirt as his hand drifted toward his hard dick. "_Sam_," he breathed, unzipping his jeans as Sam curled his hand around himself, watching as Sammy tugged at his length, spreading his fingers before catching his balls as well and massaging.

"_Dean_."

"_Fuck_," gasped Dean, quickly shedding out of his clothes. He was aware of Sam's fondness for his smell, loved how Sam would wait as long as he could after they'd have sex to shower, just so his little brother could keep his scent on him for as long as possible. He had to admit he loved when Sam smelled like him, too; let everyone know Sammy was _his_ without leaving a physical mark; though he _did_ leave his fair share of those all over Sammy's body as well. He didn't think Sam would get hard over his _clothes_, though. "Christ," he growled, slamming Sam onto his back, biting at Sam's mouth until Sam opened up; sure his baby boy's mouth would be bruised from his kisses.

He leant up on his knees, pulling his t-shirt up so he could watch Sam stroke himself.

"Jesus, Sammy," he said, mouth falling open when Sam teased at his perineum. He raked his nails up and down Sam's thighs, chuckling wickedly when Sam's legs quaked. He spread Sam's legs, biting at Sam's inner-thighs as he watched Sammy jerk his cock and fondle his balls.

"Dean, _please_," moaned Sam, recognized the mood Dean was in, knew he was gonna get used good and hard like he loved.

Dean grinned predatorily and sucked a bruise into Sam's thigh, licking over the blossoming bruise when Sam keened. "How do you want it?" he asked, pushing his t-shirt up around Sam's waist, scraping his teeth over Sam's hipbone and then pulling at the thin skin with his teeth, humming when Sam whined.

"Just like this," gasped Sam, breath hitching when Dean palmed his hips and tilted his hips toward his face, knees by his ears and t-shirt almost just as far up his body as Dean licked at his asshole. "Oh _god_," he moaned, precome dripping, spreading over his belly and up his chest. "_Dean_."

He cried out when Dean curled his hand around him, stroking as his big brother ate his hole. He felt Dean's saliva along his crack, nose wrinkling when it pooled and trickled down his spine. He gasped, hips circling when Dean pressed into his body with his tongue, finger quickly easing in along beside it.

Sam covered Dean's hand on his hip, bitten-off nails digging into Dean's wrist when Dean wasted no time and added a second finger. "_Goddamn_, Dean…"

Dean growled, nipping the inside of Sam's buttcheek and then adding a third finger, knew Sam was aching for his cock, saw the way Sam's legs shook, muscles of Sammy's abdomen fluttering as he tried to keep himself from coming.

"Come _on_," moaned Sam, eyes going wide when Dean abruptly dropped his hips back to the bed.

"Get me slick," said Dean, guiding Sam toward his cock, eyes falling closed when Sam took him in balls deep, tongue lapping at his length as Sam practically swallowed him down. "Fuck yeah, that's good, baby boy," he moaned, letting himself thrust into Sam's throat when Sam relaxed around him.

Sam moaned, nuzzling against Dean's hand when Dean cupped his cheek. He hurriedly got back on his back when Dean asked, watched as Dean jerked his dick a few more times before shoving a pillow under his hips.

"Ready?" asked Dean, pulling one of his little brother's legs up and around his hip, lining up and teasing Sam's asshole with his cock.

"Yeah. _Please_," moaned Sam, crying out his brother's name when Dean pushed, thrusting in to the hilt with one fluid movement. "Oh _god_," he gasped, breath hitching when Dean shifted, Dean so thick and hot inside him. He clenched his fingers in Dean's t-shirt, angling his head to the side and inhaling deeply the scent of his brother embedded in the fabric of Dean's shirt.

"Doin' alright?" asked Dean, had to ask even if he was feeling a little possessive. At Sam's nod he grinned, pulling back and snapping forward, eyes falling closed, pleased with the way Sam cried out in pleasure.

"Jeez, _Dean_," said Sam, breath punching out of him when Dean thrust into him again, dick rubbing over that spot, more precome spilling down his abdomen as his veins lit up with sheer bliss. He clutched the back of Dean's head when his brother leant over him, sucking and licking his chest, biting his collarbone and scraping his nipples with his teeth.

He hated when he got bruised and beat-up from hunting, hated the way people looked at him like his family abused him, but marks from sex with Dean were different. He wore Dean's marks with pride. Though Dean usually kept the bruising where clothes could hide them, he was still proud of how crazy he made Dean, how he made Dean as desperate as he was for his brother.

"_Fuck_," he swore, moaning when his curse spurred Dean on, knew Dean had a thing for his dirty mouth. "Like that, huh," he gasped, hips working with Dean's thrusts, moving in time with Dean's movements.

"God, Sammy," groaned Dean, leaning over Sam and biting at the hollow of his throat, nipping up Sammy's neck, knew Sam wasn't so keen on neck lovebites, but he couldn't help himself, felt his t-shirt rub against his nipples with every one of his movements, overwhelmed by his scent all over his baby brother, his Sammy.

"Want it _hard_," moaned Sam, watching as Dean bit his lip at his words, knew how hot Dean got when he talked dirty, knew it had something to do with the contrast between his age and the things he said. "Yeah, big brother, _fuck me_," he breathed, curling his arms around Dean when Dean groaned and pressed his forehead against his neck.

"Christ, Sam, drive me crazy, little brother," whispered Dean, entire body alight, arousal burning him from the inside out. He felt the tenseness of Sam's muscles, felt the taut pull of Sam's balls between them, knew his baby boy was ready to burst. "Gonna come, baby?"

"_Yes_," moaned Sam, tossing his head back when Dean brushed against his prostate. He wriggled a hand between them, curled his fingers around himself and timed his strokes with his brother's thrusts, felt the tightness between Dean's shoulder blades, the way Dean shook with every push forward into him. "Want you to, Dean. Wanna feel you come in me," he said, mouth brushing the shell of his big brother's ear with every word.

"Sammy, _goddamn_," groaned Dean, teeth latching onto Sam's neck when Sam went still beneath him, both of his baby brother's legs wrapping tight around his waist as Sam came, release spreading between their bellies as Sam panted his name. "Fuck, baby boy," he moaned, thrusting into Sam a few more times before he let go, crying out Sam's name as he let go, shivering when Sam dragged his nails down his spine when he filled Sammy with his come.

"_Dean_," said Sam after a moment, whimpering when Dean pulled out, groaning when Dean collapsed on top of him. He laughed when Dean grumbled and tugged the t-shirt off of him, big brother rubbing his sweat-soaked hair all along his neck and chest.

"Gonna be alright tomorrow?" asked Dean, gently running his fingers over one of the bigger bruises on Sam's inner-thigh. He smiled when Sam hissed, cock twitching between them.

"Mm, even need to ask?" asked Sam, snuggling closer to his brother, knew that the bruises littering his body were a sign of just how much Dean loved him, how much Dean needed him.

"Gotta, kiddo. Know you're okay with it when it's _happening_, but I put a few here," said Dean, stroking the column of Sam's throat, thumb brushing over the red and purple blooming there.

"Don't care," yawned Sam, pressing his face against Dean's hair and inhaling deeply, something inside him settling with that one breath. "Love you."

Sam fell asleep curled up against him. He settled his palm over the curve of Sam's butt, smirk pulling at his mouth as he brushed his thumb back and forth over the large bruise he left on his brother's neck. He buried his face in Sam's neck, humming when he inhaled, little brother smelling like sex and him.

Sam arched into Dean's chest, rubbing his face against Dean's chest. He smiled up at his big brother, "Hey."

"Hey there."

"Watcha doin'?" asked Sam, curling closer to his brother, already half-asleep again.

"Touchin' you," answered Dean honestly with a little shrug. "Mine, Sammy," he said quietly, sucking another mark into the join of Sam's throat and jaw.

"Yours, Dean. _Always_," muttered Sam, pressing a kiss to Dean's collarbone and covering the hand Dean had curled over his neck.


	4. Into the Woods

_Dean is horny as hell and their in bumfuck nowhere for the summer hunting some elusive beast up in the mountains. Listening to Dean's constant whining John finally suggests that Dean just takes some relief from Sammy, could be serious or a joke. Sam overhears and likes the idea far too much, pushy Sammy begs Dean until the teen gives in and pounds his brother._

Rough sex, cockslut!Sammy, possessive!Sammy, just the boys fucking off into the woods to screw, kthanx. I'd like Sam to be young but not too young, 12-14

**Warnings: **underage [Sam is 14, Dean is 18], first time, barebacking, cockslut!possessive!bottom!Sam, schmoop, use of endearments

* * *

"Dad, can't I just take the Impala and go into town? I promise I won't take more than an hour," said Dean, anxiously shifting from foot to foot as his dad sharpened knives at the small table in the cabin's dining room.

"I already said no, Dean. What do you want to go into town for anyway? Besides, I need you to watch your brother while I'm busy."

"He's fourteen, Dad, he can look after himself. Please, sir, just for an hour."

"Maybe if you gave me a reason I might consider changing my answer," said John with a sigh, just wanted Dean to get out of his hair.

Dean's brow furrowed, really did _not _want to explain to his dad that he needed to get _laid_. Couldn't handle sleeping in the same bed as his little brother and waking up with hard-ons because he was perpetually horny.

"I, uh. I'm eighteen, sir. I have certain_ needs_," he started, frowning when his dad laughed.

"Boy, if that's your problem go take care of it in the bathroom. Better yet, go ask Sammy," teased John, knew how Dean was feeling, but he couldn't let Dean go into town by himself, not with that beast loose.

"What?" asked Sam from his place on the couch, interest piqued at the mention of his name.

"Your brother has a problem, Sammy. He might need you to help him take care of it," said John, laughing again before returning to sharpening the knives.

"Uh, sure, Dean. What is it?" asked Sam, closing the book he'd been reading and kneeling on the couch, arms hanging over the back as he looked at Dean for his answer.

"_Real_ funny, sir," groaned Dean, shaking his head when he saw Sammy's eagerness to help him. He sighed, "Let's go outside, kid; leave Dad alone to work."

Sam looked at their Dad before shrugging and following his brother, nodding in approval when Dean dropped some water bottles into his backpack before heading out the back screen door.

"What is it you need, big brother?" he asked curiously, remembered vaguely hearing Dean say something about going into town and something about needs.

"Don't worry about it, Sam. Dad was just being a jerk."

"I can try and help if you tell me what you need…" said Sam, wanted to help his brother; wanted Dean's approval.

"You can't help me, Sammy," said Dean, walking away from the cabin and gesturing for his little brother to follow him.

"I know it's something you _need_," said Sam. "I wasn't trying to listen in on your conversation or anything, but I heard some things."

Dean stopped in the clearing a little ways into the woods and dropped down in the grass, backpack between his knees as he lay back, hands behind his head. He waited for Sam to sit down next to him, watching Sam pull at the blades of grass between his legs before he took a deep breath and said, "I'm fucking horny, Sammy. I haven't had sex with anyone since we were in Newport."

"Oh," said Sam, realized why his brother was so irritable. Newport had been over three months ago. He only realized then that their dad suggested _he_ help Dean with his problem. "And Dad-"

"Yeah," said Dean, shaking his head at the thought that their Dad could even _joke_ about him using Sammy for some relief.

Sam hummed, definitely found it weird that their Dad would suggest he help his brother with that particular problem. He didn't see why _Dean_ had such a problem with it, though. It wasn't like Dean _wasn't_ the one who taught him about jerking off, or why he'd wake up hard with wet underwear. He lay back next to Dean, smiling when Dean curled his arm around his neck, fingers absently playing over the shell of his ear like they did when they were both younger.

He bit his lip, knew how he felt when he hadn't gotten some self-relief in a long time. The thought of helping Dean out didn't disgust him, actually made his heart beat a little faster, dick taking interest the more he thought about it; thought about just what Dean would want to do with him.

"I can try," he found himself saying, turning to Dean, head tilted so he could look at his brother.

"Sam, no," said Dean, pulling his arm from around Sam's shoulders. "It's my problem and I'm just gonna have to deal with it."

"No. I wanna help," said Sam stubbornly, body definitely liking the idea of helping Dean.

"Sam," said Dean sternly, "Dad was just joking about you helping me out. And dude. _Brothers_. Besides, you don't even like guys."

"…you said _you_ like you _do_ like guys. And how do you know I _don't_?"

"I do," answered Dean with a shrug. "A pretty face is a pretty face, Sam. I'm not going to discriminate if that face is on a dude or a girl. And I _don't_ know that you don't like guys. Just. Kinda figured you'd tell me something like that if you did, though."

"I dunno," sighed Sam, "I haven't really been interested in _anyone_…And stop trying to change the subject. I'm offering to help you, just lemme know what you want me to do."

"Sam, _no_."

"You should know by now that I only get more determined to get what I want when you tell me no." said Sam, didn't know what he was doing, but he found himself lying half on his big brother, hand curled over the curve of Dean's ribs through his t-shirt.

"Sammy, c'mon, stop messing around," said Dean, catching Sam's hand before Sam could slide it any further up his side. He groaned when Sam moved against him, eyes going wide when he felt Sam's hardness against his hip through their clothes, eyes falling closed when Sam shifted and his thigh fell in between his legs, feel of lean muscle against him causing him to harden. He was so on edge all the time that he went fully hard with another brush of Sam's thigh between his legs.

"I thought that was the point," asked Sam, rubbing against Dean, moaning when he jerked in his pants.

"Do you even _know_ what you're offering?" asked Dean, couldn't help himself when he locked his arms around Sam's waist, hands forming to the curve of Sam's ass in his jeans, pleasure coursing through him when Sam climbed on top of him, weight of his little brother causing him to shiver.

"Yeah…" said Sam slowly. He _thought_ he knew what he was going to help Dean with, not so confident after his brother asked him like that.

"So you'd let me fuck you?" asked Dean, betrayed by his body when his hips hitched at the thought.

"H-how?" stuttered Sam, moaning at the feel of Dean rubbing against him.

"Open you up here," said Dean, rubbing his fingers along Sam's crack through his pants

"Oh," said Sam, shivering when Dean rubbed him again. "_Yes_."

"Really?" asked Dean in surprise.

"Sometimes I—when I."

Dean's eyebrows practically shot into his hairline at the revelation. "You finger yourself when you jerk off?"

Sam nodded slowly, tone of his brother's voice new to him. "Not all the time…"

"But sometimes?" asked Dean, weirdly jealous of whoever Sam thought about when he played with his hole.

"Yeah," groaned Sam, Dean rubbing his crease again causing him to bury his face in Dean's neck. "There's something-"

"Your prostate," said Dean, wanted to show his little brother just how much pleasure he could get from that spot inside. "You really want to help me?"

"Yeah," panted Sam, "want to really badly," he said, already felt that heat burning in his belly from rubbing against his brother.

"Don't feel like you have to because of what Dad said."

"No," laughed Sam, shaking his head. "Definitely all me that wants this. Never thought about it before, but god, do I want to."

"Sure?"

"_Dean_…"

"Alright, uh," said Dean, really couldn't believe he was going to have sex with Sammy, even more confused by how hot that made him. "There might be a little blanket in there. I _know_ there are supplies," he said to himself, easing Sam off of him so he could grab his backpack. He rummaged in it for a second, grinning when he found the blanket stuffed in the smaller pocket along with lube and condoms.

He tossed his bookbag and spread out the blanket, tossing Sam the lube as he said, "Show me how you touch yourself."

"What?" asked Sam, distracted as Dean pulled off his shirt and kicked off his jeans, hand resting on his stomach as Dean lay back and stared at him.

"Show me what you do when you jerk off."

"Serious?"

"Yeah, Sammy, lemme see."

Sam hesitated a second before he stood up, shucking out of his jeans and then pulling off his shirt, pausing for just a second before he lowered his boxer-briefs.

"Jesus, kid," said Dean, laughing when Sam flushed.

"You're a jerk," whined Sam, dropping down on the blanket and covering himself.

"Don't be embarrassed," said Dean, leaning toward Sam and moving Sam's hands from his groin. "I just," he laughed breathily, "you got a nice dick," he finished, curling his fingers around Sam, eyes widening when precome pearled at the head.

"_Dean_," gasped Sam, curling his fingers around Dean's wrist. "You're gonna make me."

"Yeah?" asked Dean, stroking Sam again, licking his lip when more precome beaded at the slit.

"Thought you wanted me to-"

"I do. You're just," he grinned, Sam's hips jerking, cock twitching in his hand, "so responsive."

"Well you're the first-"

"No way," interrupted Dean, "I'm the first? _Your_ first?"

"Yeah," said Sam, flushing when Dean touched his balls.

"Gonna be great, Sammy, you'll see."

"Still want me to?"

"God, yes," moaned Dean, watching as Sam lay back, legs spread. "Jesus." He caught his bottom lip between his teeth, hand falling to his groin when Sam rubbed a dry fingertip over his hole. "_Sam…_" he started, breath hitching when Sam sucked his fingers into his mouth. "Fuck."

"We have," he growled, eyes riveted to Sam's hole as Sam teased his saliva-slicked digit over his entrance, groaning when Sam slowly eased his finger in and moaned. "There's lube, Sam," he said, dropping it into Sam's other hand when Sam stilled.

"Oh," said Sam, hissing as he eased his finger free. "Usually just use my mouth."

"God, that's hot," whispered Dean, watching as Sam liberally coated two fingers with lube. "Two already?" he asked, groaning with Sam when he pushed two fingers into himself.

"I, uh, I did this last night," said Sam, found his prostate and moaned.

"Jesus, Sam, in _our_ bed?"

"You were out back shooting with Dad."

"When he said you could go back inside."

"Hate training, but shooting gets me hard," explained Sam, swallowing hard when he slipped a third finger into himself. "Like how it makes my whole body vibrate.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah? Don't let Dad know."

"Lucky I told _you_," panted Sam, finding a good rhythm, cock leaking against his abdomen as he played with his body.

"Yeah, I am," said Dean, not just about Sam sharing either. He wiggled out of his underwear and got in Sam's space. "Think you're ready?" he asked breathlessly.

"Mhm," said Sam, moaning when he pulled his fingers free. "Can."

"Can what?" asked Dean, opening a foil square.

"Don't want that," said Sam, pulling the condom from Dean's fingers and tossing it onto Dean's backpack.

"Okay. But can what?" he asked, rubbing lube on his fingers and pushing inside Sam when his baby brother spread his legs.

"Can I be on top like before?"

"Wanna ride me?" asked Dean, twisting his fingers inside Sam, grinning when Sam cried out and grabbed at him.

Sam nodded and let out a shaky breath, pouting when Dean pulled his fingers out. He watched Dean slick up his dick, climbing onto Dean and straddling his brother's hips. "Can I?" he asked, settling on top of Dean, hips moving so Dean rode the crease of his ass, definitely ready for Dean to get inside him.

"Lift up," said Dean, heart pounding, body wound tight at the prospect of some relief. The fact that it was with Sam made a whole other part of him he didn't even realize was tight relax.

He curled his fingers around himself and teased Sam's hole with his cockhead. "Ease down," he said, "_Slow_," he groaned, noticed the pain on Sam's face.

"Oh god," whimpered Sam, body so full when his thighs rest against the sides of Dean's hips.

"Tight, Sam," groaned Dean, hips circling, couldn't keep still, body unwinding at finally getting some relief that wasn't from his own hand.

"Sorry," whispered Sam, shifting on top of Dean, whimpering again when his movement caused Dean to brush over his prostate.

"Don't be, s'real good," said Dean, head tipping back when Sam sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. "C'mere," he said, curling his hand over Sam's jaw, leaning up as he brought Sam down. "Gonna kiss you," he said, smiling when Sam licked over his mouth again before puckering his lips. "Never even _kissed_ anyone?" he asked in amazement, kissing the corner of Sam's mouth. "Relax, I'll show you," he said, licking over Sam's bottom lip then nipping it, pressing their mouths together when Sam gasped.

Sam arched when Dean fit their mouths together, eyes falling closed when Dean licked his lip again, opening his mouth when he felt the press of Dean's tongue. He hummed, Dean's tongue rubbing against his own making his dick jerk between them. He slid his own tongue against his brother's, crying out when he shifted, pain shooting through his backside.

"Hurts?" asked Dean worriedly, hoped to distract Sam from the pain with his kisses.

"Yeah," gasped Sam, eyes watering a little when he shifted again, stretch of Dean a lot bigger than his fingers, but he couldn't deny that Dean felt really damned good inside him.

"Don't move yet," said Dean, just as much for his sake as Sam's, never felt anyone as tight as Sam.

"_You_ okay?" asked Sam teasingly, planting his hands on Dean's chest and rocking experimentally, felt that shock of pain again, but the pleasure more than made up for it. "Gonna move now," he said, more than eager to ride his brother, wanted to get Dean off, to make his big brother forget he ever wanted to go into town to pick up some random hook-up.

"Shit, Sammy," growled Dean, squeezing Sam's hips when Sam pulled off of him, back arching when Sam pressed back down.

"Want you to move, too," panted Sam, rolling his hips again, nails digging into Dean's skin when Dean thrust up into him as he bore down. "_Yes_," he hissed, hips working hard against his big brother, pain of it on the backburner when they angled against one another just right and Dean hit that spot causing him to cry out. "_Dean!_"

"Jesus, little brother," said Dean in awe, hips a steady rock up into Sam. The movement of Sam's hips was erratic, but he couldn't deny how hot it made him, how hard his heart was pumping in his chest as he watched his brother bounce and rock on his dick. "_Christ_," he groaned, fingers digging harder into Sam's hips, knew Sam's hips would be bruised from the pressure of his fingers.

He knew there was no finesse to his movements, but Sam could care less, stretch of Dean inside him, brush of his brother's cock over his prostate all he cared about. The sounds Dean made, and the expression on his face said that Dean didn't care, either, build up to relief all that Dean cared about. The pleasure was clear in the 'o' of Dean's mouth and the half-liddedness of his brother's eyelids.

"_Dean_, need it harder, _please_," moaned Sam, hips rising and falling, rock of his own body not enough to satisfy him. "_Yes_," he groaned, shifting on top of Dean, lifting up when Dean curved his hands over his ass, holding him up as his big brother fucked into him. "Oh _god_," he keened, hands flying to his hair when it all became too much, Dean battering his prostate with every gyration of his hips, squeeze and massage of Dean's hands on his ass making him fist his hands in his hair harder and tug.

Dean swore and gripped Sam's hips ever harder, fucking up into his brother, teeth bearing down hard on his lip as he and Sam moved against one another. He felt Sam's muscles tightening around him, the muscles in Sam's chest and thighs tensing, noticed the splotchy flush across Sam's chest, got the same way when he was about to come so he knew Sam was close. "Yeah, Sammy, _fuck_," he groaned, hands sliding from Sam's ass up Sam's back, fingers gripping Sammy's shoulder blades as Sam raked his blunt-nails down his chest before he curved his fingers tightly over his ribcage.

"God, Dean, so good," moaned Sam, fucking himself on his big brother's cock. "Can't believe we never did this before."

Dean nodded in agreement, though he knew _why_ this never happened before; couldn't care about that now that it _was_ happening because it was so _fucking_ good.

"Love your cock in me," groaned Sam truthfully, honestly never thought about it before, but now that he had Dean he couldn't get enough, stretch of Dean inside him so addicting, brush of his brother's cock over his prostate so damned amazing he was jealous of each and every one of the guys Dean had fucked. "Can't do this with anyone else," he mumbled, crying out when Dean hit that spot.

"Not if I can have you," growled Dean, felt that pressure building inside him, could see the way his chest was pinking up, too, knew he wasn't going to last much longer with the words tumbling from his baby brother's mouth.

"Can, big brother, whenever you want. So long as there's nobody else," he moaned, grinding harder on his brother's cock, hips a hard see-saw on his brother's lap. "_Mine_," keened Sam, leaning over Dean and licking his brother's collarbone, moaning when Dean tipped his head back and exposed his throat. He took it as the invitation it was and caught Dean's flesh between his teeth, nipping and sucking at it until he was sure it would bruise. "Jesus, Dean," he whimpered, cock sliding along Dean's abdomen with each of their movements against one another. "So _close._"

"Fuck, _Sammy_. 'Course, baby brother, just you," babbled Dean, anything for Sam to keep riding his dick like he was, to have this again anytime they wanted.

"God, Dean, your _cock_," keened Sam, knew he wasn't going to be satisfied from just his fingers anymore, not now that he'd had Dean's dick. "_Love it_," he groaned, "love _you_."

"Christ, Sammy, _yes_," he said, chest tightening at Sam's admission, didn't care if it was a product of their fucking or if Sammy was serious, but it hit him all the same either way. Sam's movements were frantic, bite of Sam's fingernails in his chest letting him know Sam was about to come. "Lemme have it, baby boy," he growled, gasping when Sam screamed his name, little brother's muscles seizing as Sam let go, cock spilling over his abdomen, twitching and jerking until Sam was spent, hips still moving after he came.

"Want it, Dean, _please_. Come in me, big brother," moaned Sam, hips rocking hard, thighs shaking as he lifted from his brother's cock and slammed back down, pleased with the broken sounds his brother made.

"God, Sammy, slut for my dick," moaned Dean, grabbing Sam's hips when Sam eased off. He pushed Sam onto his back and worked his brother's legs over his shoulder, eyes locking with Sam's, pupils blown wide and wild as he plunged back into his baby brother's tight heat.

"_Dean_," moaned Sam, cock already interested again, hard and leaking against his flat belly. He curled his fingers around himself, crying out every time Dean brushed over that spot. "That's it, Dean, fill me up," he said, voice shattered, didn't know where the words were coming from, but encouraged to say more when Dean thrust harder into him. "_Fuck_ yeah, Dean, want to feel it. Want you to come in me," he groaned, moaning his brother's name when he reached orgasm a second time, head tipped back as he shuddered, heard Dean's grunt of his name as his big brother emptied inside him.

"Sammy, _fuck_," whispered Dean, hips jerking as he spent himself in Sam's body. "_God_," he breathed, all but collapsing on top of Sam, rubbing his face against the sweaty curve of Sammy's neck when his brother curled his arms around him and moaned his name. "Love you," he said, definitely knew it was the truth when he felt that tightness in him relax even further.

He shook his head when Sam grinned goofily and pressed a sloppy kiss against his collarbone. "Pullin' out," he said catching Sam's mouth in hopes of distracting his brother, tongue rubbing against Sam's even after he did so. "God, Sam."

Sam laughed and pressed a chaste kiss against his brother's mouth. "Helped?"

Dean chuckled and kissed Sam's shoulder before he stood so he could get dressed. "More than."

"Good," said Sam, standing, too, falling against Dean when his knees gave out on him. "Jeez, way to work me over," he moaned, rubbing futilely at his sore ass, felt the weight of the bruises on his hips as if Dean were still holding onto him.

"Hey," said Dean with a shrug, "you wanted it," he finished, helping Sam stand and dress when he realized he fucked Sam into uselessness.

"I did. _Do_," moaned Sam, whimpering when he bent over to collect the blanket and Dean's bag.

"Need help?" asked Dean, concerned when he saw the pain etched on his baby brother's face.

"Got this," said Sam, slinging the backpack onto his shoulders. "Might need some help back, though."

"Piggyback?" suggested Dean, laughing when Sam's expression turned eager and he nodded frantically. He crouched down and caught Sam when Sam climbed onto his back, arms hooked under Sam's knees as Sam locked his arms around his neck.

It didn't take long for them to get back to the cabin.

"Where you boys been?" asked John, definitely a little annoyed. He looked from his younger son to Dean, lazy smile pulling at his older son's mouth and his eyes widened when he saw the mark on Dean's neck.

"Well, Dad, looks like your suggestion wasn't so crazy after all," he looked up at Sam and grinned when Sam hid his face in his neck. "Sammy was _eager_ to help me with my problem. Guess I don't need to go into town after all."


	5. Strain

**Warnings**: underage [Sam is 14 (almost 15), Dean is 19], a little size!kink, barebacking, bottom!Sam, use of endearments

**Summary: **_Sam has always worn Dean's clothes, including underwear. But now that's he's getting taller and bigger than Dean, his brother's clothes look obscenely too small on him, and the briefs/boxer briefs are so tight on Sam that they're ridiculously stretched by Sam's huge cock and balls._

It drives Dean crazy. (I don't mind who tops)

* * *

John Winchester tried his hardest not to let his boys know they were bordering on poor. Their monetary situation was much easier to keep from Sam than it was to keep from Dean. Dean was smart and caught on at an early age that money was always tight.

Dean knew that Sam couldn't know. He started working part-time jobs as soon as he was able, hustling pool as soon as he could pass for twenty-one. His paychecks, the occasional money from John's hunts, and credit card scams kept Sammy in the dark about how deep in the hole they were fiscally.

With their Dad away most of the time, Sam was Dean's responsibility. He did all he could for his little brother, bought (or stole) everything and anything Sam asked for; it wasn't as if the kid asked for much anyway, happy with whatever he gave him, except for that Christmas when he'd unknowingly ganked girl toys to give Sammy as gifts.

With all the money he earned going to food and entertainment for Sam, it was difficult to buy new or even thrift store clothes for him. Dean was just glad that Sam didn't have a problem wearing his hand-me downs. His baby brother didn't even care that the kids at school teased him about his clothes sometimes, just cared that he was looked out for.

But Sammy was getting taller now, verging on fifteen and he was just a hair shorter than Dean.

The kid was still scrawny as ever, but the hand-me-downs Sam wore practically burst at the seams to accommodate his height.

Sam still insisted on wearing Dean's clothes. Didn't mind wearing his big brother's old pants and underwear. _Dean_ minded, though. He minded a whole hell of a lot.

Sam would be turning fifteen in a few weeks and his package already made the hand-me-down underwear look like little girl panties.

Dean could clearly see the outline of Sam's dick in the tiny briefs Sammy had on. His kid brother was in the motel bathroom getting ready for school, brushing his teeth at the sink, clad in nothing but the skimpy pair of underpants. He could see the fullness of Sam's balls, stretching his briefs beyond their capabilities. He thought Sam would fall out if he so much as moved.

It drove him crazy that Sammy would not let him buy him new underwear.

"Dean, have you seen my jeans?" asked Sam, bending over his duffel bag and rummaging inside.

Dean took a moment to come back to himself before he said, "Left 'em by the side of the bed after last night." He offered Sam a playful wink.

"Oh, right," said Sam, flushing prettily before squatting down by the side of the bed.

Dean wasn't unaware of how big Sam was. Definitely accustomed to his baby brother's length when it was down his throat or hot and thick between their bellies when they fucked. But seeing Sam flaccid and still too big for his britches was different. The way Sam's underpants strained to keep him contained turned him on way more than it should.

Dean didn't know why Sam stood frozen, one leg in his jeans the other poised to join, until he realized he was staring. Quite intently if the flush covering Sam's body was worthy evidence.

"W-what's up, man?" asked Sam shakily, dick already hardening under his big brother's gaze.

"Your fucking _cock_, Sammy," said Dean breathlessly, watching fervently as Sam firmed up in his briefs. "So goddamned _huge_, little brother," he whispered, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and palming Sam's hips, dragging his baby boy to stand between his knees. "_Jesus_."

"_Dean_," groaned Sam, hips jerking in small movements as Dean rubbed his hipbones over the waistband of his underwear. He whimpered, cock fully hard, straining against the fabric of his underwear, pressed uncomfortably against the elastic waistband. "Gotta-" he started, pulling the waistband away from his hips and reaching inside, moaning unhappily when Dean curled his fingers around his wrist.

"Hang on," said Dean, dropping Sam's hand by his side and curling his fingers around Sammy, stroking Sam, up and twisting down before he adjusted Sam's cock in his briefs, underside pressed against the y-front, cockhead poking out from the waistband. "Shit, baby boy," he muttered, looking up at Sam and smirking at the heat he saw in Sam's gaze. "So fuckin' big, little brother," he husked, licking his lips before he leant in, brushing his mouth across Sam's abdomen, sucking at Sam's navel before he caught Sam's eyes again, made sure to keep his brother's gaze as he teased the tip of his tongue around the slit.

"_Dean_. I have," Sam whimpered, hips twitching when Dean teased his balls with the tips of his fingers, "have to go to school."

"Call you in sick later. 'Sides, sure you _knew_ this was gonna happen; obviously didn't want to go to school anyway."

Sam cried out, fisting his hands in Dean's hair, slide of Dean's tongue along the underside of his length through his underwear making his body shudder.

Dean tugged at the back of Sam's briefs, fingers massaging the curve of Sam's ass, teasingly brushing his fingers along Sam's crack. "Gonna fuck you, Sammy. Pull your panties down and open you wide with my fingers." Sam whined and he smirked, "Pull down my jeans and have you ride my dick. You want that?" he asked, rubbing the tip of a finger against Sam's fluttering hole. "Think you do. Want to ride me, baby boy?"

"God, yes," moaned Sam, letting go of Dean's hair and tugging frantically at Dean's jeans, swallowing hard when he found Dean wasn't wearing underwear. "_Jesus_," he breathed, pushing Dean's jeans down to his knees, just enough so he could stuff himself full with his big brother's cock.

Dean nodded in approval and reached for the lube. "No," he said, brow furrowing when Sam made to pull off his underwear. "Just in the back."

Sam looked questioningly at Dean but did as he asked, hissing when the worn fabric rubbed against his hard dick.

"Like how huge you look in these," offered Dean with a shrug, reaching between them when Sammy settled on his lap, playing with Sam through his underwear and smiling when Sam moaned and clutched desperately at his arm. "Know you're big, but _Christ_, Sam," he growled, Sam's taut balls stretching the crotch of Sam's briefs, could see their fullness slipping out of the leg holes.

"Dean, _please_," begged Sam, rocking on Dean's lap, head tipping forward with pleasure, feel of Dean's erection sliding between his cheeks making jolts of pleasure pulse up his spine.

"Gotcha, Sammy," assured Dean, still rubbing Sam through his shorts as he squirted lube down Sam's crack.

"Jerk," moaned Sam, shivering when Dean spread the chilly gel around his hole. He didn't say anything more when his brother worked a finger into him. So familiar with his body, Dean found his prostate with the first curl of his fingers.

"Dean, _god_, more," urged Sam, rocking on his big brother's fingers, mouth pressed against Dean's collarbone as he panted and writhed on his brother's lap.

"Yeah," agreed Dean, pulling his finger free and sliding both digits through Sam's crack, slicking up his fingers and then pressing them inside. "So hot, Sammy," he breathed, always so tight and hot inside Sam's body.

"Just _do it_," moaned Sam, crazy with pleasure, dual sensation of Dean teasing him through his briefs and Dean's fingers in his body driving him closer to the edge. He wanted to come on Dean's cock.

"Think you're ready?" asked Dean, leaning forward and licking at Sam's throat, grinning against Sam's sweat-slick skin when Sam tipped his head back. He licked his way up Sam's neck, nipping Sam's jaw before he caught his baby brother's mouth.

"_Yes_," moaned Sam, grinding down on Dean's fingers. "Want your _cock_."

"So hot for me, baby boy. Fuckin' _love_ it," said Dean breathlessly. "Kneel up," he said, letting go of Sam's cock so he could lube up his own. "Careful," he said, one hand curled around himself, other hand on Sam's hip as his brother eased down onto him.

"Yes, _fuck_," moaned Sam, taking Dean all the way in with one press of his hips. "So good," he panted, fingers flexing where they were curved over Dean's shoulders.

"Always is," answered Dean, both hands on Sam's hips when Sam shifted on top of him and almost fell off his lap. "Lock your knees—there you go," he groaned, rubbing Sam's knee where it was pressed tightly against his hip when he was sure Sam was secure.

"Gonna move," said Sam, eager to feel Dean stretching him open.

"Be my guest," replied Dean, groaning when Sam started moving, little back and forth movements before Sam lifted up and ground back down. "_Shit_."

He couldn't keep his eyes off of Sam's cock, amazed when Sam grew thicker with each roll of his hips, dick getting ever harder as Sam's movements grew quicker and harder. "Fuck, Sammy, getting even bigger," he said in awe, fingers dropping to the head of Sam's dick where it was poking out from the waistband. He grinned when Sam hissed, fingertips gently swirling over the crown.

"Oh fuck," gasped Sam, body alight with pleasure, shivering every time Dean slid his fingers against the ridge and rubbed his frenulum with his thumb.

"Close, Sammy? Gonna shoot from this big dick, cover us with your come?" husked Dean, rubbing Sam through his briefs again, loved the way Sam's cock jerked from his touches.

"God, Dean," whimpered Sam, felt his abdomen tighten at Dean's words. He angled his hips, crying out when he found that perfect position that made Dean's cock ride over that spot with every movement of his body against his big brother's.

"That's it, baby boy," said Dean, breath hitching, noticed how Sam's briefs were becoming see-through from their combined sweat, worn fabric clinging to Sam's thick length. "_Christ_," he groaned, "C'mon, little brother, wanna see you lose it."

"Almost there," cried Sam, forgot how to breathe when Dean moved hard against him, deep thrusts into him, more pressure against his prostate causing him to gasp and keen loudly.

Dean recognized that sound, knew his baby boy was going to come. He worked Sam's underwear down below his balls, fingers gently rubbing along the underside, cock so hot and firm under his fingers. "Come, Sammy," he said, locking gazes with Sam when he said it, grinning wickedly when Sam slammed down hard on his cock and screamed, big dick spilling between them. "That's it, baby, _fuck_," he breathed, breath catching when Sam kept moving against him, panting his brother's name when he found his own release, crushing his mouth against Sam's when he came down.

He collapsed back on the bed, tugging Sammy with him, arms locked around his brother as they caught their breath.

Sam nuzzled Dean's neck and hummed when Dean rubbed his back, pulling his underwear up and snapping the elastic against his waist. He grinned and said, "Definitely worth missing school for."


	6. You and Me

**Warnings**: underage [Sam is 14, Dean is 18], John knows, fellatio, barebacking, bottom!Sam, schmoop

**A/N**: This was written for the prompt _For as long as the boys can remember they have always held hands and shared innocent kisses, slept curled up together. Neither show interest in anyone else and it doesn't really occur to them, it's always been Sam and Dean after all._

Over a long summer break John clues in on his sons progressing relationship and he encourages it, wanting his sons to depend on no one but each other.

Not looking for any daddycest, just for once John encouraging the relationship rather then forbidding it. Sam can be 10-15ish.

* * *

Dean hadn't been too excited about the little bundle his parents brought home on May 2nd when he was four years old. When his Mom and Dad told him that the swaddled up bundle was his little brother he didn't understand exactly _why_ he needed one.

That had all quickly changed when one night Sammy cried. He heard his little brother wailing and the crying didn't stop. He sighed heavily and got out of bed, didn't know why his Mom or Dad hadn't gone to check in on his baby brother. He frowned as he stood at the side of Sammy's crib, brow wrinkled as he looked down on Sam; little brother's face all scrunched up, fingers balled into tight fists, tiny knuckles white from the pressure.

"Be quiet, Sammy," he whispered, upset that his baby brother had woken him up. "You need to go back to sleep."

He watched as Sam took a deep breath, ready to cry some more before Sammy opened his eyes and looked up at him. He was ready to try and quiet Sam's cries again, when they just stopped. His eyes widened when Sammy stared up at him. His little brother's eyes were bright with tears, but Sam was quiet as he stared, little fingers un-balling before his baby brother reached for him.

"I can't hold you without mommy or daddy, Sammy," he said quietly, heart hurting when he realized he couldn't help his little brother. "I can't reach anyway, see?" he said, standing on his tip-toes and reaching into the crib, armpits hooked over the gate, hands still a foot away from his little brother.

Dean heard Sam sniffle and whimper, heart clenching. "Okay, hang on," he said quietly, remembered how their mom had lowered the side of the crib. He unhooked the lock and smiled at his baby brother when the gate lowered. "Can't hold you, but I can lay down with you," he said, easing Sammy over toward the other side of the crib so he could climb in and lie next to his baby brother. He smiled goofily when Sammy cooed and curled his little fingers around his thumb. He wrinkled his nose when Sam looked at him before pulling his finger up to his mouth and gnawing on it.

"Gross, Sammy," he laughed, smiling as Sammy's eyes fell closed. He carefully eased his finger out of his brother's mouth and wriggled until he could press his mouth against Sam's forehead. "Good night, Sammy," he whispered, curling up next to Sam, eyes falling closed, smiling when Sammy's wet fingers curled over his arm.

John smiled as he watched Dean with Sammy. He'd gotten up when he heard Dean get out of bed; sure that Sam's cries had woken his oldest son. He had been a little surprised when Dean managed to get the crib down and climbed in beside his brother. What he had been more surprised about was how Sam immediately stopped crying when he saw his big brother.

He walked into Sammy's nursery when he was certain both of his boys were asleep. He carefully arranged his boys so that Dean wouldn't crush his little brother before he took a seat in the rocking chair, huge grin spreading across his mouth when Dean cuddled closer to Sam. He knew that his boys were going to be close the rest of their lives.

* * *

"Dean!"

Dean laughed and curled his fingers with Sammy's, helping his baby brother up after Sammy dropped his McDonald's toy. He let Sam catch his balance and laughed harder when Sam wriggled impatiently. "Alright, c'mon," he said, leading Sam from the living room of the motel and into the bathroom. His brother was still too little to stand up and use the big toilet so he had to help Sammy up so he could sit down.

He kept hold of Sam's hand as he used the toilet. He helped Sam down and flushed the toilet before lifting his little brother up so he could use the sink.

"Alright, kiddo," he said, smiling at Sam when his little brother puckered his lips. He shook his head and leant down, pressing his lips against Sammy's and chuckling when Sam giggled.

"Alright, boys, pack your things up, we're heading out," said John, watching from the doorway as Sam stood on his tiptoes and kissed his big brother on the mouth again.

"Okay, Dad," said Dean, ruffling Sam's hair and smiling when Sam giggled again.

John cupped the back of Dean's head when they passed underneath his arm. He watched as Dean and Sam playfully shoved at each other, Dean taking Sam's hand after he'd grabbed their shared duffel. "Ready?" he asked, holding the front door open so his boys could go out to the Impala.

He waited for Sam and Dean to climb into the back before he settled in the driver's seat, letting the boys settle and then hitting the road.

It wasn't long before Sam started falling asleep, head against Dean's shoulder before he passed out in his big brother's lap.

John looked back at his boys through the rear-view, brow furrowing a little when he saw the small smile pulling at Dean's mouth as Dean carded his fingers through Sam's messy hair.

Dean sighed when Sam shifted, practically curled up in his lap as he slept. He leant down and kissed the crown of Sammy's head, grinning when Sam sighed in his sleep and curled his fingers around his wrist.

"Alright, Dean-O?"

"Perfect, Dad," said Dean and he really was.

John couldn't help himself, continued watching as Dean pet his brother's head, saw the softness to Dean's expression as he pulled his fingers through Sam's hair.

He watched his boys for a moment, knew that whatever was going on wasn't just with Dean but with little Sammy as well. He returned his attention to the road, casually asking, "Anything you want to tell me, Dean?"

Real casual.

Dean frowned, looking down at Sammy sprawled across his lap and then to their dad in the rearview.

"I don't think so, Dad."

"Anything at all?"

"Is there anything you want to ask me, sir?" asked Dean, sure there was something their dad was trying to get at without having to outright ask; definitely preferred when their Dad flat out asked instead of playing around an issue.

"No, just seeing what's up with my oldest," answered John quietly, smiling softly at Dean and continuing forward on their road trip.

* * *

John rolled his eyes, boys wrestling with one another more than they were sparring. He put his thumb and index finger between his lips and whistled, huffing out a breath when Sam and Dean didn't stop horsing around. "Boys!" he called, dropping his arms from his chest when Sam and Dean both flopped onto their backs in the long grass, chests heaving as they laughed.

"Yeah, real funny," he said with a sigh, gaze narrowing in on the way Sam brushed his fingers against his brother's, smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth when Dean raised his eyebrows at his little brother.

"Are you…"

"_Dad_."

"No, Dean, it's al-"

"It's not like that!"

"_Dean_."

"Yes, sir."

"Is there something going on between you and Sammy?"

Dean looked at his little brother, heart clenching when Sammy looked helplessly at him. "Dad-"

"_Dean_."

"…Yes."

"And you _both_ want whatever is going on between the two of you?"

Dean nodded and Sam said, "Yes, Dad."

"How long?"

Sam shrugged, "Since I can remember. _Not-_" he interrupted before their Dad could actually ask, "not like that. Only like that since my fourteenth birthday."

"So only for a couple months?"

"Yeah, but not even, really, we haven't actually fu-"

Dean sat up and slapped a hand over Sam's mouth, wasn't sure what to think about their dad's easy attitude toward their relationship, but he was damned sure that their dad didn't need to know the details of exactly how far they'd gone with one another.

John nodded. "I think this'll be good for you boys. Definitely noticed how much better you both are when training. Whatever you've got between the two of you is making you more in tune with one another and that's how it needs to be when we're on a hunt."

Dean frowned. "So you're not going to kill us for, well, _this_?"

"So long as neither of you hurts the other."

"Really don't think that's going to happen," answered Dean, elbowing Sam in the side, sparking another wrestling match until their dad whistled at them again.

"Just," John sighed, couldn't believe he was telling his _sons_ this, "if you two are, you know, _doing_ anything, just make sure I'm not around to hear it, okay?"

"Yes, Sir," responded Dean, smiling at Sam, so relieved that they didn't have to sneak around anymore, that their dad actually _supported_ their new relationship.

* * *

"Dad's in the living room, Sam," whispered Dean, stuttered breath falling from his mouth, little brother grinding against him through their jeans.

"He's passed out, big brother, I checked," moaned Sam, bracing his hands on Dean's shoulders as he rolled his hips, cock hard and leaking in his underwear.

"He's gonna _hear_ us. You know how loud you get…"

"'Cuz you _make_ me loud. So good, Dean," panted Sam, leaning back and peeling his shirt off, back arching, feel of Dean's warm hands on his skin making him lose his mind.

"Love it when you moan for me, Sammy," breathed Dean, lifting his arms when Sam started working his t-shirt up his chest.

"Mm, too bad Dad's here, gotta keep it quiet," said Sam, loved how hot he could make his brother just with the sounds he made.

"Shit, Sammy," groaned Dean, hands sliding up and down the beginning definition of Sam's abdomen, knew his little brother was going to get ripped as he got older.

"Dean, can we-"

"What do you want, Sammy?" asked Dean, couldn't deny his baby brother anything Sammy asked for.

"I want you to-" Sam keened, hips jerking into Dean's when his big brother palmed his ass, fingers teasing between his cheeks through his jeans.

"You can tell me, little brother. What do you _need_?" asked Dean, breath fanning over Sam's ear, warm puff making his boy shiver.

"_Fuck me_," moaned Sam, pressing his face against Dean's neck and rocking on his big brother's lap.

"Yeah?" asked Dean, sliding his hands up Sam's back and then dipping them beneath Sam's jeans and briefs, palming the supple curve, squeezing and bringing their hips closer together.

"_Please_."

"You gonna keep quiet for me?"

"I'll try, but I don't _want_ to…"

"Gotta, Sammy," said Dean, one hand planted on Sam's hip as he leant over the side of the bed to dig around in the pocket of his duffel. He watched as Sam knelt up and pushed his jeans and underwear down his long legs, cock hard and slick at the tip. "Jesus."

"Lift up," whispered Sam, tugging at his brother's jeans and easing them down Dean's legs. "Can I suck you?"

"Have to ask?"

Sam laughed. "I guess not," he muttered, crawling in between Dean's legs and curling his fingers around Dean's dick. He stroked, fingers sliding up and down Dean's thick length, watching as precome oozed from the tip. He caught his brother's gaze and grinned, leaning forward and collecting the clear bead on his tongue.

"Yeah, _Sammy_," breathed Dean, pushing Sammy's hair back from his face so he could watch the in-and-out slide of his cock in Sam's mouth.

Sam hummed and licked the underside, fingers teasing over his big brother's balls as he sucked, moaning around Dean when his brother gently tugged at his hair.

"God, little brother, so fucking _good_."

Sam pulled off and sucked at the head, tongue flicking against the slit, fluttering his tongue where the head bisected, teasing that bundle of nerves, making Dean's hips hitch as his big brother gasped his name.

"_S-Sammy_," stuttered Dean, easing Sammy off his dick and settling his baby boy on his lap. "You want me to?"

"Yeah, c'mon," moaned Sam, grabbing the lube from the comforter and squeezing some out on his fingers. He teased his fingers over his crease, fingertips gently rubbing over his hole, pressing inside when he felt his muscles relax under his touch.

"Jesus, Sammy, what you do to me."

Sam blushed and pushed his fingers deeper into his body, crying out when he found his prostate. He rode his fingers, hips rolling as he worked his digits in and out of his hole.

"So fucking pretty, Sammy," growled Dean, fingers curled over the bony juts of Sam's hips, thumbs rubbing the v of Sam's muscles as Sam opened himself for his cock.

"_Dean_, god, want your cock in me."

"Do one more for me, baby brother," husked Dean, rubbing his hands up and down Sam's sides, mouth falling open when Sammy whimpered, knew his little brother added a third finger.

Sam moaned and squirmed, so full with his fingers, couldn't wait to feel the amazing stretch of Dean inside of him, loved Dean's thick cock stretching him open.

"God, Sammy, that's good," said Dean, curling his fingers around Sam's wrist, easing his brother's fingers from his body.

Sam was quick to squirt some lube into his palm, even quicker to spread it along Dean's length. He lifted and rubbed Dean's cockhead against his hole, chuckling when Dean narrowed his eyes at him. He smirked and pressed down, sinking onto his big brother's dick, making Dean cry out in pleasure, eyes clenched, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

"Dean," he whispered, breath catching when his brother's eyelids slowly fluttered open, green absorbed by the black of his pupils, so intense Sam's heartbeat skipped in his chest. "Fuck, _Dean_."

He curled his arms around Dean's neck, knees pressed tight against his brother's hips.

Dean pressed his palms to Sam's shoulder blades, relishing the tight heat of Sam's body for a moment before he moved, small swivel of his hips that made his baby brother moan. He nudged Sam's chin with the top of his head, smiling when Sam looked at him, mouth open in an 'o' of pleasure. He kissed the dimple of Sam's chin, the mole at the side and then he caught Sammy's mouth, tongue sliding along Sam's bottom lip before Sam opened up for him, tongues rubbing together and then Sam started to move.

Sammy rocked his hips, whimpering against Dean's mouth, movement of Dean's hips against his own making him curse.

"Alright?" asked Dean quietly, slowly pulling out of Sam, hands on Sam's back helping him ease Sam back down onto his dick.

"Great," groaned Sam, breath hitching. He caught Dean's mouth again; let Dean find a rhythm before moving with his brother.

Slow pull out, slow push back in. Dean palmed Sammy's hips and let Sam ride him, let Sam control their movements, rocking counter to Sam's rolls, reveling in the sounds Sammy made for him.

"So good, little brother," he panted, angling Sam's head back and sucking at the mole on Sam's collarbone.

"Dean, _please_," moaned Sam, felt his orgasm burning in his gut, toes wildly clenching and unclenching, veins alight with the need for release.

"What, Sammy? Tell me, baby boy…"

"Touch my cock, big brother," groaned Sam, arching so Dean could get a hand between them, rough fingertips and warm palm working his length, making him whimper.

"Love it when I jerk you off, don't you, little brother? Love the feel of my hands working your cock, like it when I rub the head with my thumb, huh," whispered Dean, mouth pressed against Sam's ear, tonguing the shell when Sammy gasped against his throat.

"Fuck, Dean…"

Dean smirked and bucked his hips, chuckling darkly when Sam keened, knew he found Sammy's prostate with the way his little brother clawed at his back. "Close, Sammy?" he asked, thumb rubbing Sam's frenulum, loved the way it made Sam quiver and shake on his lap.

He rubbed the length of Sam's spine with his free hand, fingertips teasing the cleft of Sam's ass. He smiled when Sam's breath hitched, fingers playing around Sammy's stretched rim.

"_Dean_," gasped Sam, heart pounding, balls clenching, cock jerking in his brother's fist. "Gonna come, Dean…"

"Do it, Sammy," said Dean simply, eyes on Sam's as his baby brother whimpered his name and lost it, cock twitching, release splattering both their bellies. "That's it, so fucking gorgeous, Sam."

"Dean," gasped Sam, Dean's cock hitting his prostate with every hitch of his hips, cock jerking weakly. "Want it, big brother," he breathed, fingers playing over Dean's chest, teasing the peaks of Dean's nipples with his fingertips, tugging Dean's amulet when he found it.

"God, Sammy," moaned Dean, felt his pulse in his cock, knew he was going to lose it if Sam kept making those little noises, kept touching him and playing his body as expertly as he did. He watched Sam, the way Sam kissed his collarbone, sucking at the hollow at the base of his neck, groan falling from his mouth when Sam licked his sternum, tongue catching the amulet before he sucked it into his mouth. "_Fuck_," he growled, fingers grasping tightly to Sammy's hipbones, hips rocking twice more before he found his release.

"Jesus Christ, Sammy," he panted, forehead pressed to Sam's clavicle as they caught their breath, felt the wet slap of his amulet over his heart when Sam let it go.

"Didn't know you'd lose it just from my playing with this," said Sam, laughter flirting with his words.

"Me neither. It was hot," answered Dean, helping Sam off his lap, carefully easing Sam onto his side. He kissed Sam's knee, his ribcage, and then his mouth before he got up off the bed. "Gonna get something to clean up, alright?"

"Mhm," hummed Sam, sprawling across their bed. He smiled when Dean came back, barely moving as Dean wiped him down. He curled up against Dean when his brother lay down, half-heartedly pulling the blankets up over them.

Dean grinned, kissing Sam's forehead, mouth open to speak wh—

"You boys getting hungry yet?" asked John as he opened his sons' bedroom door, hand covering a yawn.

"Dad! You're awake…" said Sam, pulling the blanket up higher over them both.

"Yeah, was exhausted but that nap really helped out," answered John, knuckling his eye. "You boys hungry or what?"

Sam's stomach grumbled and he looked at Dean and shrugged, "Yeah, but we, uh."

"Gotta get dressed, I know. Best hurry up, though."

"You uh, heard?"

"Not so much this time only, y'know. It's still weird for me, but if you guys are better because of it, I don't mind so much. And Sammy _is_ getting quieter. But seriously, get dressed; I'm starving," said John, narrowing his eyes at his boys, nodding in approval when they started moving before he left them to get dressed.

"And you thought you were going to be able to stay quiet."

"Shut up," laughed Sam, shoving at his brother as Dean pulled his jeans on.

"I'm serious, boys, train is _leaving_," called John through the door.

"Hurry up, Sam," groaned Dean, watching as his little brother flailed as he tried to find his t-shirt. He rolled his eyes and grabbed one of his plaid-shirts from his duffel. "Just wear this, kid, Dad's waiting."

Sam flushed and pulled on Dean's shirt, still huge on him even though he was gaining height on his big brother. "Feel like a girl," he muttered punching Dean in the arm when his brother said you are.

Dean laughed and curled his arm around his brother's shoulders, smiling at Sammy when Sam tucked his hand into his pocket. He led Sam out to the front entrance, smiling stupidly at their dad. "Ready."

"Bout time. Made me think you all started something _again_," said John, enjoying the flush that spread across both his boys' faces.


End file.
